


Tonight (originally posted Oct. 5th, 2011)

by ahopper84



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Emotional Sex, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopper84/pseuds/ahopper84





	

I stare slack-jawed as he throws his head back, beads of sweat flying from his hair. The expression on his face is one of pure unbridled ecstasy. There are only two things that bring him to that level of rapture - performing, and making love. And I've been lucky enough to participate in both.

For now, though, it's the former of the two that has him so impassioned. It's the last song of the night, "Rock & Roll Razorblade." We're giving it our all tonight, Tay especially. We finish the song, jumping off the drum stand and collapsing to the floor. He lands half on top of me, and whispers in my ear briefly.

"Tonight."

That's all he needs to say, and I grin. That's all he ever says, but that's fine with me. I know how the rest of the night will play out, just with that one word. Maybe not the details, but the general course of events. It's the same every time; we can't afford spontaneity, but we take what we can get.

After we leave the stage and run to the bus, I jump in the shower, just quickly enough to wash off the sweat and grime. He gets in after me, brushing against me in a subtle way that only I will understand. I smirk as I make my way to the kitchen for snacks.

We unwind for a while, before finally heading out to greet our fans. They don't mind waiting; they're just awesome like that. We stay out there for a couple hours, making sure everyone gets something signed. Ike heads in first; he's coming down with a cold, so he's going to bed early. I smirk at Tay, who smiles back. All the better.

Afterwards, the tour bus rolls on towards our next destination. I sit in the back room, playing my newest game; Tay goes on his laptop for a while, writing his latest blog. We continue our separate ventures, seeming totally at ease, but really we're waiting with baited breath.

Finally, the last of our crew heads to their bunks, and not long after, we hear the tell-tale snores. We're the only ones awake, besides the driver, and he's not going anywhere. Tay quietly joins me in the back, locking the door behind him. The look in his eyes makes me shiver, as it always does. Those baby blues are almost black now, wide and hungry. As are mine, I'm sure.

He's on me suddenly, straddling my lap, our lips crashing together, our hands covering every inch of each other's bodies. Clothes are hastily abandoned, as we take each other in with eyes and fingertips and tongues. We can't afford to take our time, as we wish we could. But there's something addictive about the urgency, the fast and hard and need-you-now. His mouth finds me first, taking me to the hilt. I cover my mouth, desperately wishing I could vocalize how amazing he makes me feel. But we can't risk it.

I want to taste him, it's been so long. But before I can, he's on top of me, impaling himself on me. Oh yes, he needs it bad tonight. And I have no complaints. He moves slowly at first, torturously slow, rocking and grinding, clawing at my chest with one hand, and stroking himself with the other. My hands are white-knuckled, my fingers leaving red marks on his hips as I push and pull, needing more, always needing more.

I feel the tension building, and I can tell he's not far behind. He leans down, biting at my neck as he slams himself down ever harder, almost painful, but all the more pleasurable for it. My hips rise to meet him, as I silently pray we aren't being too loud. Our movements become erratic, frantic, until we crash together, our wide eyes locked.

A single tear falls from my eyes, as two fall from his. Just as it is every time.

We come back down from our high, and clean up any evidence of our forbidden togetherness. He sits next to me for a moment, a hand running through my hair; I mirror the gesture, smirking as I think of how much I miss his longer locks. He leans forward, tenderly kissing each of my eyes, and then my lips. It's a whisper of a kiss, one that says everything, but promises nothing.

I'm reluctant to let go, but of course, I do. I watch as he heads to his bunk, choosing to sit up a while before going to my own. Some nights we can afford to be more tender, more intimate, but not always. We're lucky to have moments like this at all. And so as I close my eyes, I relive the night's events, praying it won't be too long before I can hold him in my arms again. But even if it is, it's never enough. We can never be too romantic, never let the mood take us, and surely never pronounce our love to the world. We've only ever said the words out loud a handful of times. But every time is more precious than the last.

He pokes his head back into the dark room for a moment, and I look up at him curiously. He smiles bashfully, before coming in and pulling me into his arms. I smile into his shoulder as he kisses my hair, nuzzles my neck, whispers in my ear.

"Maybe tomorrow."

I nod. As always. Always, maybe, tomorrow.


End file.
